


Lyrics Lost

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lacus can't remember the last time she sang.





	Lyrics Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 11, 2015. "post-Destiny. 15_minute_ficlets #230."

"Sing along. Sing along."

"Not now, Haro, I'm busy," Lacus replied without looking up from the report she was reading. Had been trying to read. Really was mostly staring at because she'd been going over the same things with the same people for so long that nothing ever changed despite everything and...

Lacus looked over at where Haro was bouncing along beside the clock-radio that she used to use more for the radio and now used more for the clock.

She hadn't even realized the radio was on, but it was, soft and tinny and...

Playing one of her songs.

"Oh!" No wonder Haro had asked her to sing. Smiling, Lacus got to her feet and went over to turn it up. She hadn't heard this one on the radio in ages, not that she'd really listened to the radio in ages. But it was wonderful that it was still played, now and then, she supposed.

She opened her mouth and faltered - the lyrics escaped her. Well, this wasn't one of her big hits. But it had been fairly popular. She'd sung it at least a hundred times in public. It couldn't be...

Lacus frowned, thinking. When was the last time she'd sung? Not even in public, but at all? She'd danced around and pretended to be Meer for Commander Waltfeld. With Kira, she'd hummed and made up silly lyrics to old songs and harmonized with commercials for soap and canned beans.

The song was still on. She could look up the words.

She didn't want to look up the words. Not to her own song. It had just been awhile - they'd come back to her. At the chorus. For the next verse. She had other things on her mind. There'd been a lot going on. She'd been busy.

She'd stopped singing, even for herself.

"Sing along," Haro insisted.

Lacus wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head.

"Not now, Haro," she said more firmly than she'd intended. She'd been custom-made to sing, after all. Good looks, beautiful voice that was never off-key, never faltered...

Yet another woman had taken that all away, stepped into her songs and her voice and no one had even noticed.

How had she gotten so busy? She was wrapped up in politics, trying to change the world for the better. That was the most important thing, wasn't it? Singing would be selfish - songs couldn’t do the same thing that treaties and policies could.

She couldn't remember the words.

Another verse passed and Lacus slumped down to the floor. She scooped up Haro and held it pressed against her chest. There was little comfort in its cool hard shell, but she stayed that way until the song was over and another, new song by a newer boy band came on.

She didn't know the words to it, but by the chorus, she tried to hum along.

Maybe she'd stopped being Lacus Clyne at some point. Maybe she'd died when Meer did. Maybe she was slowly dying all this time...

Her laptop beeped with an incoming message and she remembered she had that report to try to read and suggestions to make. Concessions. Everything was going to drag on.

As she got to her feet, she let her haro go and watched it bounce back over to the potted ferns that stood in one corner of her office. Thankfully, it didn't comment.

She looked between her desk and the door and tried to convince herself to do the right thing. That she knew the right thing. That there was a right thing.

And then she made her choice.


End file.
